Futuristic Lover
by BeMyFrickinPerson
Summary: Futuristic. AU. Callie is the president of the united states and is in danger. Can Miss Arizona Robbins save her?


**AN: Hey guys so I had this idea and had to get it out. I hope you like it, let me know. Review etc so I know if I should continue :)**

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Dear Ms Robbins,_

_You have been selected for an extremely important mission. _

_Over the last five years we have been monitoring and quite frankly, wowed, by your skillset and dedication to the job. It is for this reason that we ask you to do this. _

_Being such an important mission we cannot enclose any information within this letter, however we do ask for you to meet us to discuss it further. The location of this will be delivered to you shortly._

_Regards,_

_CT._

Arizona read and reread the letter both aloud and in her head trying to determine what exactly this mission would be and who exactly "CT" is. She pondered it for what felt like forever until she was rudely disturbed from her musings by the doorbell. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Behind the door stood a rather large man dressed in a very smart black suit wearing an ear piece and dark shades. _He looks like he works out, A LOT. _Arizona thought to herself. In the short number of minutes that had passed by the man had grown impatient and rang the doorbell again. Arizona took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Arizona Robbins?" The man questioned, looking her over as if he were surprised by the woman standing before him to be the person he was looking for.

"Uh.. Yes that's me." Arizona hesitantly answered. Now growing angry that his eye line had now landed upon her breasts. _Great one of those guys._ She thought.

"Come with me mam." He demanded.

Unsure of what else she could possibly say, and gathering that this was part of her new mission, she followed the man out of her shabby apartment building and into a black SUV. Once inside the car, the man took off his shades and smiled at her. Like he was excited about something. "So, Blondie, I'm Mark, Mark Sloan. Good to meet you!" He offered out his hand for her to shake, she gave it a cautious glance before taking it.

"It's Arizona. Or Robbins, not blondie. And if I knew precisely why I was meeting you, maybe I'd be as enthusiastic as you seem to be." She withdrew her hand and stared out the window observing Washington DC go by as she travelled to her unknown destination. Arizona did love her job and high priority missions were her favourite part. But she always hated the part of not knowing at the very beginning. And she still couldn't figure out who in the world "CT" was supposed to be.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Mark had attempted to come up with things to discuss but as he had no idea what might interest the blonde woman sitting beside him, he figured it was pointless and followed her lead in watching the city go by.

As they pulled up to their destination Arizona was dumb-struck. "The white house?!" She exclaimed as she turned to Mark who has the biggest grin on his face at this point.

"Cool huh?" Mark was genuinely loving the blonde's reactions as she figured out just how important her new assignment was.

"Come on Blond- I mean Robbins, Let's go get you briefed!" He said as he opened her door to let her out. As the two were escorted into the White House, Arizona found herself in complete awe of her surroundings. Paintings of past presidents hung on the walls, people busy going about their everyday White House duties and then they arrived. The Oval Office.

"What? The Oval Office, why are we here? Is this a prank?" Arizona whispered to Mark, who just laughed and shook his head.

The President's secretary, Miss Christina Yang, Opened the door and announced "Madame President, Sloan and some blonde girl are here, shall I let them in?"

The Woman behind the door must have answered silently as before she knew it, she was being allowed into the oval office. And then, it clicked.

"CT" Arizona thought out loud, apparently not noticing she'd done it when a reply was given, that startled her.

"Yes, that's me. Although I do prefer President Torres, if you don't mind. The woman giggled. _Holy crap that voice, that laugh. That face! _Caught up in her internal struggles Arizona didn't notice the President embracing Mark Sloan but returned to planet earth just in time to hear the end of their conversation.

"-You know you love it Cal." Mark smirked and patted her on ass. _Oh right so that's how it is. Hm. I always thought she was gay!_ Arizona found herself a little envious of Mark at that moment.

"Mark please don't do that, you know I hate it. And look at the poor girl's face, you've made her feel awkward with your stupid jokes!" Callie looked at Arizona and shot her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Cal it's hard to resist. Sorry Robbins. Me and Callie have been friends since we were kids. I like to mess with newbies a little bit when I first introduce them to her. Just a harmless joke." Mark explained.

"No, it's totally fine. If you want to touch your girlfriend's ass why should it bother me?" Arizona announced trying to convince herself more than the other two people in the room.

At this Callie began to laugh hysterically. "Really? Me? And Sloan? Ew no don't be gross! He's like a brother. He's my best friend. No way, not ever. I love Mark sure, but not like that!" Callie found herself really trying to convince this new woman that she was not and would never be dating Mark Sloan. For some reason she just really didn't want this girl thinking she wasn't available.

"Yeah plus I'm soo not her type, right Cal?" Mark joined in with the laughter before earning a look of warning from his friend to say "STOP RIGHT THERE" and so he did. "Sorry Cal." He said before backing away from her slightly.

"Anyway… please take a seat Robbins." Callie gestured to one of the couches and sat on one directly opposite from Arizona.

"Please Madame President, call me Arizona." She said with a dimpled smile. Which made her eyes twinkle a brighter blue than usual. _Hot._ Callie thought.

"Well Arizona, the reason I've asked you here today is to ask you for your help. You see, as we've made more connections with other life forms over the years, there's a lot more peace to keep than there was way back in the old days. I know we've got way better resources and better communication technology now but there's a lot that we have to offer than other planets want. And if we don't give it to them, then well… you know what happens."

"Yes of course." Arizona nodded pretending she knew where this was going, when in reality she was far too busy paying attention to the fact that the presidents blouse had come unbuttoned and she had an amazing view.

"So basically, the Skylords are trying to invade the parkouriswad. And they are demanding that I give them the blueprints to our weaponry systems in return for ensuring that earth is left out of it. But the Parkouriswad have said that if I do that, they will attack earth. So I denied the Skylord's request. But now they've declared that they are going to kill me. And then attack the White House and Pentagon and steal all of our secrets. So here is what I need you to do. Your duty is to keep me safe at all costs. I'll still be here going about my daily business and doing all things Presidential, but I need your skills to track and find out any plans the Skylords may have and anything. I mean anything, to keep me alive. You okay with that Robbins?" Callie looked up to find a completely dumb-founded Arizona staring her straight in the face. All colour drained from her face.

"Madame President. You are aware of my… of my… of the fact that I'm…" Arizona stuttered and stammered over her words.

"A Skylord, yes I know Robbins, which is why I chose you. You're race disowned you for falling in love with a human. So you were sent to Earth and promised that if you ever ended your relationship with the human, you could return home. And if I am correct, you are now single." Callie really didn't have time to beat around the bush. She was terrified for her life and the safety of her planet. "So here's my thought, you use this to get back home and go back to working within the military, find out any plans you can and we will supply you with a teleport bracelet to come back to earth once you have said information , okay?"

"Sure. I guess. I'd do anything to protect earth. You took me in and gave me a home when I had none. So yes, of course I will help you." Arizona stood up and held out her hand to Callie, who shook it and placed a teleportation bracelet on Arizona's wrist.

"Okay then Robbins. Off you go!" Callie nodded as Arizona typed in coordinates for her home planet and disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Woah, that was intense Cal. I didn't know she wasn't human!" Mark said hugging Callie, who looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Yeah let's just hope it works." She sighed and returned to her desk. "YANG!" Callie called into her intercom.

"Yes mam?" Came the reply of her secretary.

"Get me Bailey."

* * *

Hours later in the Oval Office: Callie, Miranda Bailey and Mark Sloan were discussing possible ways to defeat the Skylords once and for all. They had threatened Earth too many times and it was time to put a stop to them.

"Bailey we can't just wipe out the entire planet. There are children, families. Arizona's Family. We can't do that. I know I barely know the girl I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to help us kill off her entire species." Callie said rubbing her eyes and then placing her head on her crossed arms on her desk. They'd been at this for hours and nothing was getting dealt with. No one had a clue how to deal with any of it.

"I know what you're saying Callie but as your inter galactic relations advisor I'm simply giving my own opinion on how to deal with this." Miranda tried to reason.

The three continued to come up with and shoot down ideas until the early hours of the morning. They still were getting nowhere at 3:18am and Callie was just about to call it a night when Arizona Robbins appeared out of nowhere.

"That was fast Robbins! Or did you fail and they sent you home?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, not funny Mark. Actually I was there for a week, turns out your teleportation bracelet is easily configured to allow me to travel through time as well. I figured it would be handy to have an advantage on them." Arizona explained while Callie observed her absolutely astonished at how amazing Arizona was. She knew she was good. But didn't know she was that good!

"Good work Robbins! Okay Bailey, Mark you guys call it a night and Arizona and I will go over what she uncovered. There's no sense in four of us being up all night." Earning a questioning look from Mark.

"Okay I'm not going to wait to be told twice. Bye!" Miranda said before swiftly exiting the room. Shortly followed by Mark who said nothing.

"Okay Robbins, let's see what you got."

**PLEASE REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I CARRY ON?**

**-Char.**


End file.
